Creator Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Mustard Seed = Creator can create a decent amount of a certain type of base material. Examples include aluminum, steel, dirt, magnesium, salt, etc. -Alchemic Flame = Creator can hit a target with a bout of supernatural flame. This flame deals minor but aggravated damage. 2ND DEGREE -Imagination Proficiency = Creator is naturally artistic and able to mentally develop new ideas. -Ground Shift = By channeling his power through his legs, a Creator can shift the ground underneath him, either turning it to mud, sludge or something sticky. The point is that the Creator can make his foes immobile for a few moments while they work themselves free. 3RD DEGREE -Transmutation Touch = Creator can transmute things by touching them, turning it from one material into another. Creator can damage foes by transforming parts of their bodies into stone or some similar substance. -Sense Destroyer = Can sense, in a vague way, the presence of Destroyer Adepts nearby. -Amplify = Creator can amplify an energy source that is already present. He could cause a match to blast into a temporary fireball, or cause a circuit to overload with extra electricity, etc. 4TH DEGREE -Duplicate = Creator can create a perfect copy of something. This is a relative power and the exact size and complexity (and power) of the thing to be duplicated should be up to the Storyteller (as a general rule of thumb, the higher a Creator's Degrees, the more he can duplicate and produce a higher quality product). -Golem = Creator can begin making Golem, basic ones at first but working his way up as he attains higher Degrees. See the page on Golem and Golem Making for more specific directions in using this power. -Tactical Imagination = Using his superior imagination, a Creator can predict the next move an opponent or opponents will make in combat, allowing the Adept to counter them. 5TH DEGREE -Works With His Hands = Creator is a talented artist and worker with his hands. Natural proficiency in various art forms. -Create Basic Weapon = Creator can quickly produce a basic weapon, forging it in his hand from raw energies. Swords, shields, pikes, whips, whatever. But no machinery (complex). Depending on the size of the weapon, this may cost the Creator a round or more in combat. 6TH DEGREE -Spell Transmutation = Creator can 'grab hold' of someone else's supernatural powers at work and transmute it into something else (usually something totally harmless). This is often done to spells or curses. -Grenades 4 Everybody = Creator can produce multiple explosive devices and hurl them at opponents. He can create many different types of grenades such as stun, explosive, chaff, mist, even poisonous ones. But he must have sufficient knowledge in explosive and other sciences for these special effects. -Engineering Proficiency = Creator has a natural knack for quickly figuring out how things work or what might be wrong with them. 7TH DEGREE -Ex Nihilo = Creator can produce something from nothing, even if he has no starting material he can still make something. The more 'mass' he has to produce the longer it will take, but it can be done provided the Creator has proficient science knowledge (Disciplines) of how to make it. Ex Nihilo is the signature move of the Order of Creators, it allows them to create anything so long as they can conceive of it in their minds and have sufficient knowledge to make it (last one is a bit relative). Because this power is so varied (technically it's infinite) storytellers may want to allow players with Creator Adepts to build up Disciplines along with Degrees in order to better determine what a Creator can and cannot do or make. Ex Nihilo can be used with other powers, but whenever it is used the Creator builds up heat within themselves. This is because any Creator Adept is a finite being attempting to channel an infinite power. Every time they go up a Degree they can use this power longer without heat buildup, but even the most powerful Creator Adept can only go so long using this power without damaging his own body from the inside out. -Science Proficiency = Creator has a natural proficiency in the sciences. 8TH DEGREE -Suddenly, A Wall = Creator can channel his power through his legs, manipulating the ground. He can cause pillars or walls to shoot up, barring foes entry or slamming into them, dealing minor damage and knocking them over. -Temperature Manipulation = Creator can drastically increase or lower something's temperature. With creativity they can use this in a variety of ways, from freezing opponent's arms, burning doors down, to throwing spikes of ice using droplets of air, etc. 9TH DEGREE -Trap Making = A passive but powerful power of any Creator is the ability to create various types of traps to lie in wait for incoming agents of the Darkness. This power also represents acquiring a natural knack for building traps. -Photon Blast = Creator can fire a blast of concentrated photons (a laser beam), damaging a target. The beam will usually be a neon-blue or whitish-blue color and deals cutting damage that also burns. 10TH DEGREE -Kinetic Discharge = Creator can let loose with a Kinetic Discharge, an unleashing of raw kinetic energy that can violently rend anything unfortunate enough to be caught in its path. Doors are ripped off hinges, limbs are removed, and cars can be flipped over. The higher a Degree the Creator, the more sledgehammer-like the Kinetic Discharge can be. -Lightning Arc = Creator can produce a bolt of lightning and fire it from his hands. 11TH DEGREE -Infinite Ammo = Upgrade to Duplicate, Creator can re-create spent ammo per the rate of fire. Effectively, he has unlimited ammo. -Infinite Gaze = By making prolonged eye-contact with a Creator Adept, a person will receive a vision of Infinity, which temporarily expands their minds making them slightly smarter and often boosting their level of imagination and creativity. The Infinite Gaze can also be used to counter attempts at hypnosis and mind control by causing the Creator's mind to see through the imposed 'programming.' 12TH DEGREE -Lesser Recreate = Creator, after witnessing a person's power firsthand, can learn to replicate a single power of an opponent. Because recreating the power requires understanding its natural workings, they start off with natural proficiency in it. Also known as the power of 'Mimic.' -Gift of Powers = Creator can create or use Recreated powers by adding them to Golem. This allows him to create all sorts of allies in combat who have their own unique power sets. 13TH DEGREE -Kinetic Wave = Same as Kinetic Discharge, except now the Creator can unleash the kinetic energy in a wave pattern, either all around him or in a general direction. -Energy Blast = Creator can choose to let loose with an energy blast that erupts from around his feet and travels outward. He can choose the energy type to be either fire, lightning, ice or raw kinetic energy. The initial blast goes 10 feet, and but the higher in his degrees the farther the energy will travel outward. Be warned that the energy will damage anyone caught in, both friend and foe. 14TH DEGREE -Violent Creation = Creator Adept can seriously harm an opponent by touching them and causing new objects to appear suddenly within them (like having a spiked ball appear in a person's chest, rupturing lungs and heart). 15TH DEGREE -Big Bang = Creator can let loose with an awesome storm of swirling energy types. -Greek Fire = Creator can produce a streaming jet of napalm that does not extinguish even when underwater. Fire deals aggravated damage. 16TH DEGREE -Greater Recreate = Creator can recreate any power of any opponent they witness and keep it permanently (they can have up to 3 replicated powers on their person, the rest must be "transferred" to Relics/Golem made just for the purpose of holding replicated powers). 17TH DEGREE -Analyze = A Creator can psychically 'scan' a target to gain information on them, mostly their physiology, health and an idea of their specific powers. The higher a Degree the Creator is, the more effective and specific their Analyze ability will become. Most Supernaturals will get a sense that the Creator has scanned them somehow, so Creators quickly learn not to abuse this power lest they make enemies unnecessarily. -Know Thyself = Creator can duplicate himself, how many copies of himself he makes depends on the amount of Kenosis he expends. Copies are free to act separately from each other but must share damage and Kenosis between themselves. 18TH DEGREE -Point of Origin = By meditating on God as their own Creator, Creators can produce Kenosis at an accelerated rate and heal themselves, even if it is aggravated damage. 19TH DEGREE -Longevity = The Creator's body has become so attuned to the power to create, it's rate of aging has begun to slow considerably. The Creator's lifespan is now lengthened. Most Creators with this power can attain a lifespan like those in the Book of Genesis. -Energy Production = Creator can quickly produce a specific energy type: fire, antimatter, freezing, electricity or radiation. He can produce enough of it to deal damage to opponents. 20TH DEGREE -Golem Link = By establishing a link with his Golem, a Creator can channel Kenosis into them, either to grant them power, heal them, or jack up one of their attributes. The Link allows a Creator to mentally communicate with his Golem even from a considerable distance. -Army of One = Upgrade to Know Thyself, Creator can make copies of himself and each is metaphysically independent, meaning that killing one or having it expend all Kenosis will do nothing to the others. 21ST DEGREE -Complex Weaponry = Creator can produce complex machines quickly while on the battlefield, even guns and the like. Machinery that is highly complex (major bombs, high-tech projectiles, etc.) will require some time, but most modern weapons can be reproduced quickly enough. -Regenerate = Creator heals at super speed, his body knitting itself back together often within hours. With enough time he can even grow back missing body parts (to a point). 22ND DEGREE -Sense Creation = Adepts can detect acts of supernatural creation nearby, including the presence of fellow Creator Adepts. Wizards using their spells, Alchemist experiments, etc. 23RD DEGREE -Witnesses of Existence = Creator can cause huge, angelic wings of pure white to emerge from his backside, granting him the power of flight. Many Creators, especially women Creators, delight in coloring these wings to suit their own personal fashions. -Master Builder = Creator can produce complex machines or complex machine parts. To do this they will require sufficient knowledge and know how. It may also require extended time depending on the complexity of the thing desired. 24TH DEGREE -Suddenly, Artillery = Creator can cause complex objects (such as machines like automated miniguns) to grow up from the ground, seemingly from nowhere. The created objects can be programmed to perform a series of basic function (like shoot anyone save the Creator). 25TH DEGREE -Organic Weapons = The weapons themselves aren't organic, but they are grown from the Creator's own body. Simple weapons are best, they are made with both speed and are of excellent durability. With time and training, more advanced weapons may be possible as well. 26TH DEGREE -Resurrection = This is the power to raise the recently dead back to life, similar to the more basic powers available to the Resurrectionists. 27TH DEGREE -Mutagen = Upgrade to Self-Transmutation, Creator can now cause major changes to himself, granting himself new physiological features like claws, tails, wings, whatever. The transformation will require some time to complete itself and the Adept can will it away anytime. The amount and degree to which a Creator can change himself will increase more and more with each Degree he attains. A Creator beginning with this power can make only minor changes to himself, but an advanced one can assume wholly new forms (Storyteller discretion) 28TH DEGREE -Master the World = Creator no longer needs to touch a target to affect it, he can now affect things from a distance away. -Infuse = Creator can infuse another being with a small amount of Kenosis and the basic ability to Create as well. 29TH DEGREE -Infinite Form = Upgrade to Self-Transmutation, Creator can now shape shift into something else, like an animal or some such. While the Creator can take the form of a mythological creature, he cannot duplicate powers unless he has a separate specific power that would somehow allow that. Also, he is limited at first by the size of the animal, larger creatures may not be possible until he is higher in his Degrees. 30TH DEGREE -Summon Infinity = Creating is supposed to require concentration and foreknowledge: but sometimes Creators will just open themselves up to divine randomness. Literally anything is possibly, and this sort of feat is done only rarely. (This is the same thing as a Backlash, except a Backlash is unintentional in nature). -Precognition = By spending Kenosis points further, a Creator can gain information to an answer simply by wanting to know it and then willing it to happen. The more Kenosis expended, the more information the Creator gets. 31ST DEGREE -Celestial Ascension = Creator can now part the Veil easily and take other people/things with him. -Transmutation Adaptation = Creator can affect anything with his touch, even if it something other than matter. Spectral phenomena, powers of oblivion, primordial chaos, all that is required is touching it or being close enough to it. 32ND DEGREE -Church of The Creator = Creator can sync his act of creating with one or more other Creators to produce even greater results. They can even pool specific knowledge or talents into the act until their creation is brought to fruition. 33RD DEGREE -Rewire = By grappling an opponent and pinning them, the Creator can 'stick' his hand inside them and forcefully change them from the inside out. The Creator can rewrite the target to now serve him. For theological reasons, Creators do not use this power on ordinary human beings. The target can fight back with their willpower. 34TH DEGREE -Forge Blessing/Curse = Same as the Mystic's powers, a Creator can forge 'artificial' ones through prolonged prayer. 35TH DEGREE -Extreme Regeneration = Like the Anarchs, the Creator's body can reform itself within minutes. Even horrendous trauma can be recovered from provided there is enough leftover 'body mass' for the Creator's energies to reform him from. Note however that to use this power will be a significant drain on the Adept's Kenosis. 36TH DEGREE -Infinity is Greater = Upgrade to Infinite Advantage. All things are part of Absolute-Infinity, nothing is greater than it. If a Creator comes up against another supernatural power acting against him, he can spend extra Kenosis points to overcome the opposition in power-lock attack (stopping an energy or supernatural based attack with an equal one of your own). Creators frequently use this ability when duking it out with Grand Mages or Celestial / Infernal Lords. For opponents roughly equal in power, only one Kenosis point is necessary. Stronger opponents or fiercer resistance may need cumulative Kenosis expenditure in order to make the Creator's actions succeed. 37TH DEGREE -God Mode = Creator can now affect multiple targets at once, he can cause drastic changes in his environment by manipulating things on a molecular level, changing the air and landscape itself. -Infinite Advantage = When attacked with an energy-based power the Creator can attempt to match perfectly the amount of power the attacker is using to established a gridlock connection. The Creator then sends a 'pulse' of freshly created energy back through the lock towards the attacker, damaging them instead. 38TH DEGREE -Raw Potential = Creator can use this power to forge an entirely new specific power (based on the Disciplines he has, if the storyteller allows that game mechanic). 39TH DEGREE -Transdimensional = Creator can open up Portals or create other means of traveling across dimensional lines within the Omniverse. This is the signature power that makes one a member of the Lords of Infinity. 40TH DEGREE -God the Creator = When using any of his powers of creation for the good of others, the Creator regains Kenosis at an accelerated rate. 41ST DEGREE -Grand Master = Creator can now create multiple things at once, even if they are complex. He can cause affects to occur in multiple locations around him per his willing it to happen. -Knowledge Is Power = A Creator's power relies mostly on three mental faculties: faith, imagination, and the Creator's level of knowledge. With this power, a Creator can gain knowledge at an increased rate by improving his mind's ability to intake information and keep it. He can pour through books or files, merely glancing at a page and reading it in its entirety within seconds. 42ND DEGREE -At The Feet of The Master = Creator can ask God one question and generally receive an answer to it that is helpful. This answer usually does not come in the form of spoken words, but instead as a 'quickening' of the spirit. The Creator suddenly gets an epiphany or some such that sends them off in the right direction. 43RD DEGREE -The Master's Assistants = A Creator can send out a psychic summons to Angels, asking for their assistance. Angels who answer the call will be favorable towards the Creator. It works better if the Creator knows one or more of the 'names' the Angel goes by. 44TH DEGREE -Reincarnate = A Creator can set aside creative energies that, when he suffers death, save his soul and reincarnate him, usually at a different location only moments after death. The new body is often a biological clone of the one that just perished. 45TH DEGREE -Supernatural Generation = Creator can create whole new species of Supernaturals. The Creator may or may not themselves take on the defining features or personality of the new race they are creating. This power should not be done lightly nor quickly, meaning that a Creator will have to devote much time to planning this out. The creation of new life is sacred to the Order of Creators, even more so the creation of an entirely new species! 46TH DEGREE -Master Mimic = By touching the target or their power, a Creator can understand perfectly the supernatural design of an opponent's makeup. The Creator can then reform his own self to include that supernatural nature and all attending powers - meaning he has access to all the power(s) of said target. 47TH DEGREE -Adaptation = This is identical to the core powers of the Order of Scourges. A Creator can temporarily develop new powers designed to counter those abilities of an opponent, be they supernatural or not. For instance, if facing a Firebringer, a Creator would begin to develop new abilities that would allow him to resist heat and burn damage, create ice or wind based powers, or even the ability to summon and control flames himself. Adaptation is a bit random and is mostly in the hands of the Storyteller more than the player, but roughly it means that the longer you fight a Creator with this power, the harder it will be to defeat them. 48TH DEGREE -Evolve = Similar to the power Adaptation, Evolve causes Creator to undergo even radical physiological changes in order to adapt to and survive in a new and hostile environment. While this power can only go so far, so Storytellers should keep its limits within reason, essentially it allows a Creator to grow gills to breath underwater, fur or fat or something else to survive extreme cold, nictating eyes and leathery skin for traversing the desert, etc. Remember that these changes will often cause the Creator to appear inhuman, so appearing in public will count as breaking the Discipline Arcani. 49TH DEGREE -Biological Immortality = The Creator is now biologically immortal, either remaining at the physical age he is now or returning to his physical prime (early thirties). The Creator can still die, but not from old age. 50TH DEGREE -Creation Manipulation = Creator can create changes to reality itself simply by willing it. -Creator of Worlds = The Creator has attained the full Degrees of their Order and is now a Lord of Creation.